yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction Sword
| romaji = Hakaiken | trans = | fr_name = Épée Destructrice | fr_trans = Destructive Sword | de_name = Zerstörungsschwert | it_name = Spada della Distruzione | ko_name = 파괴검 | ko_hanja = 破壞劍 | ko_romanized = Pagoegeom | pt_name = Espada da Destruição | es_name = Espada de la Destrucción | sets = * Breakers of Shadow * The Dark Illusion * Maximum Crisis | tcg = * Dimension of Chaos: Special Edition * Clash of Rebellions: Special Edition * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = LINK VRAINS Pack 3 }} "Destruction Sword" ( , Hakaiken) is an archetype of monsters with various Types (primarily Dragon) debuting in Breakers of Shadow. It is connected to the "Buster Blader" archetype. This archetype contains several cards related to the "Buster Blader" archetype, including a "Buster Blader" monster and the "Destruction Sword" series. All of its members are LIGHT and DARK monsters, except for the EARTH "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster". The "Buster Destruction Sword" monsters in this archetype can be equipped from your hand or side of the field to a "Buster Blader" monster you control. Each of these monsters' Attribute is DARK, and has both an ATK equal to 400 x its Level and a DEF equal to 300 x its Level. Each of these cards depicts "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" holding a different Destruction Sword. Lore Most of the "Destruction Sword" archetype and its related cards tell a short episode about the relationship between "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" and the "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman". In it, the retrained "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" appears and not the original "Buster Blader" card, as shown by the differences in their armor. Each of the "Buster Destruction Swords" show "Buster Whelp" growing bigger and slowly more vicious, in addition to holding different "Destruction Swords". In the artwork of "Dragon Buster", "Buster Whelp" has simply grown more mature; in the artwork of "Wizard Buster" it is shown to be drowning in dark sludge; and in the artwork of "Robot Buster" it looks plain vicious, eventually becoming "Buster Dragon". While the reason behind this transformation or corruption is not explained, the artwork of "Karma of the Destruction Swordsman" features "Buster Blader" confronting "Buster Dragon" at some point. At some point during the battle, "Buster Blader" separated "Buster Whelp" from "Buster Dragon" through unknown means and saved "Buster Whelp's" life, as shown in "Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman". "Destruction Swordsman Fusion" shows "Buster Blader" slayed "Buster Dragon" and touching him with the "Dragon Buster Destruction Sword" resting in the ground. "Destruction Sword Memories" reflects a good memory of "Buster Blader" and "Buster Whelp", showing their bond while raindrops slide down it. However, due to the artwork of "Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman", "Buster Whelp's" fate is unclear. Presumably, this is the moment the two fuse into "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman". "Destruction Sword Flash" features the attack of "Dragon Destroyer". Playing style When Normal Summoned, "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" can search for a "Destruction Sword" card. An ideal opening move is to search for "Destruction Sword Memories" or "Destruction Swordsman Fusion" to get either "Buster Blader" or "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" to the field. In the same turn, "Buster Whelp" can either Tribute itself to Special Summon a "Buster Blader" from the hand or Graveyard or Special Summon itself from the Graveyard by discarding a "Destruction Sword" card. Besides the useful Disruption effects of "Dragon Buster Destruction Sword" and "Wizard Buster Destruction Sword", "Dragon Buster" can Special Summon itself to the Field to Synchro Summon "Buster Dragon" and "Wizard Buster" can send itself to the Graveyard to add a different "Destruction Sword" card back to the hand. As a Level 1 Tuner monster, "Buster Whelp" can be searched by the effect of "Sage with Eyes of Blue", and, as it has a once per turn effect, extras can be discarded with "Cards of Consonance" to use its second effect in combination with "Buster Dragon". The evolved forms of "Buster Whelp" ("Dragon Buster", "Robot Buster", and "Wizard Buster") can be equipped to a "Buster Blader" to disrupt the opponent in various ways. "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer" adds the original "Buster Blader" from the Deck, but can only add "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" from the Graveyard (due to it being treated as "Buster Blader" in the Graveyard). "Magical Hats" can send the "Destruction Sword" Spell/Trap Cards the Graveyard, so that the Spells can recycle themselves or the Traps can activate their secondary effects. "Dragon Ravine" can send "Dragunity Phalanx" (in combination with the "Dragunity" archetype) or "Buster Whelp" directly to the Graveyard. The Pendulum effect of "Dragoncaller Magician" allows any monster on the field to be treated as a Dragon-Type, which not only assists the original "Buster Blader", but allows "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman" to use its effects without "Buster Dragon" or "DNA Surgery". Additionally, it can be combined with "Dragonpit Magician" for actual Pendulum Summoning and Spell/Trap destruction. "Dragon's Mirror" can also be included as a last resort, because if all else fails, it can be used to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" or "First of the Dragons" for the finishing blow, because your opponent will have likely already exhausted most of their resources to deal with "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", and especially "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" and "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon". With extra support from the "Guardragon" and be able to access "Crystron Halqifibrax", the deck can utilize all of their Busters even more consistent and generally become more dangerous, as bring out even a vanilla "Buster Blader" equipped with "Dragon Buster Destruction Sword" or "Wizard Buster Destruction Sword" can be a checkmate to opponent since most deck rely on Extra Deck and/or Graveyard effect to make play. Also since those "Destruction Sword" cards is treated as a Equip Card, they are completely immune to some notorious Hand Trap like "Infinite Impermanence" and "Effect Veiler" that usually used to negate nasty monster's effect. Members Category:TCG and OCG archetypes